Cactus Y Espejismo
by Fran-Shi
Summary: -Antes de irme… podrías decirme ¿Cuál es el nombre de aquella palabra? ¡¿Quieres saber el nombre de aquella palabra! Ven y pasa a leer este one-shot inspirado en la canción "cactus y espejismo" de Miku Hatsune


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del gran Himaruya-sama! Esta historia esta creada por mera entretención y sin fines de lucro! Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**_Cactus y espejismo_**

-Buenos días Feliciano, vengo a hacerte tu chequeo y a ver cómo- -Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando un pequeño avión de papel choco contra su pecho, Confundido, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, en donde se encontraba un pequeño castaño, sonriendo tiernamente al ver como su pequeño "proyectil" choco contra el pecho de su médico, quien sostenía el avión en su mano.

-Ve~ Buenos días Luddy, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Sin dejar de sonreír observo como su médico tiró su pequeño avioncito hacia la basura y lo recriminaba con la mirada.

-Por favor, deja de decirme Luddy, mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, no Luddy, además no sé quien rayos te ha dado la confianza de decirme así.

-Ve~… lo siento, no te diré mas así-Sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, asintió.

-Está bien, ¿sabes? Hoy vendrá Miku Hatsune al hospital, ¿bajaras a verla?- Pregunto el rubio portador de ojos azules mientras le cambiaba el suero a su paciente, quien lo escuchaba atentamente; medito aquellas palabras por unos minutos mientras agachaba la mirada, luego volvía a alzarla y sonreía con un deje de nostalgia.

-No es como si mi salud fuera del todo bien… además, no creo que pueda salir de la cama sin desmayarme ¿no?

El doctor lo miraba un tanto sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible que aun con aquella enfermedad siguiera sonriendo?; suspiro y se dio media vuelta para retirarse de aquel cuarto blanco, le molestaba...

-Volveré en un par de horas más para ver como estas-Finalizo la conversación mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Camino por el pasillo, hasta que llego al lobby del hospital, en donde muchos enfermos se habían reunido para escuchar a la famosa diva de 16 años, suspiro cansado, ¿cómo era posible que aquellos seres tuvieran tanta energía?

Siguió caminando hasta el siguiente cuarto, pero desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, en donde unas personas vestidas de negro llevaban un ataúd y mantenían sus miradas bajas, escuchaba los sollozos de las personas con unos pequeños lamentos, mas solo se limito a mirar inexpresivamente, mientras su mente fue azotada por unos recuerdos.

_Flash-back_

_-¡Un par de días mas y saldré de este lugar, ya verás Luddy!-Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos color rubí, hablaba energéticamente._

_-Claro que si Gilbert-Le sonrió el oji-azul mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el otro paciente de cabello castaño que miraba atentamente la conversación- Y tú qué dices Roderich ¿saldrás de este lugar?_

_-Obviamente que el señorito saldrá conmigo, ni loco lo dejo aquí con estos maniáticos- Miro al castaño con lentes y le tomo la mano, mientras la besaba, haciéndolo sonrojar notablemente._

_-E-E-ESTUPIDO GILBERT-Sonrojado, aparto la mano de su pareja de un manotazo mientras bajaba la mirada- Aunque… si, obviamente saldré de aquí, no me gustan los hospitales._

_-¡Ves, ves! Que te dije, ambos saldremos en un par de días, lo prometemos._

_Fin flash-back_

Más aun, aquellos días nunca llegaron, la salud de ambos muchachos comenzó a deteriorarse significativamente, el primero en irse fue Roderich, dejando así a Gilbert en un estado crítico, la pérdida del ser amado (N.A: momento azucarado, prepárense para la diabetes (?)), lo dejo devastado, haciendo así que su salud empeorara mas y fuera el siguiente en irse.

Ludwig en aquel tiempo estaba destrozado, su único familiar se había ido, dejándolo solo en aquel mundo cruel en donde nadie, o bueno, casi nadie salió convida.

Cerca de 3 meses habían pasado de muerte del peliblanco, haciendo así que el rubio cambiara de una forma notable, no sonreía y casi no hablaba, solo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo; a su lado morían las personas, pero él ni se inmutaba, ganándose el apodo "hielo caminante", mas eso no le molesto, es mas se le era satisfactorio, no le encontraba la razón a llorar por la muerte de las personas, además ninguna de ellas había podido adentrarse en su caparazón de hielo, logrando así que sus llantos fueran menos frecuentes; pero hace unas semanas atrás había llegado su pequeño dolor de cabeza, Feliciano Vargas, aquel chico que cuando sonreía podía hacerte olvidar todos sus problemas, el rubio no era un caso especial y él se daba cuenta de eso, por lo que hacía que los contactos con aquel enfermo fueran los menos posibles, haciendo que lo tratara mal, etc.

Volvió a suspirar mientras caminaba, el chico le hacía recordar aquella palabra que tanto le costó olvidar…

Salió hacia el patio y se sentó en una banca mientras miraba a las aves cantar dulcemente, aspiro el dulce aroma del aire fresco y cerro levemente sus ojos, aquello sí que era paz.

Volteo su mirada hacia adentro del hospital en donde enfermeras y doctores corrían apresurados, mas de algún paciente debía estar en estado crítico; no le importo, una vida más, una vida menos, ¿a quién rayos le importaba?

Vio su reloj, eran las 15:40, tiempo de ir a ver al castaño, necesitaba cambiarle el suero y a lo mejor entablar un poco de conversación con él.

Se adentro en los pasillos del hospital y camino hacia aquella habitación; el trayecto se lo sabía de memoria, tantas veces el hacer lo mismo hace que te aprendas las cosas de memoria; se acerco hacia la puerta de su paciente y al abrirla obtuvo una imagen para nada agradable.

Enfermeras y doctores intentaban estabilizar al pequeño chico quien aun con aquella sonrisa boba luchaba por sobrevivir, utilizaban el Desfibrilador* para que el corazón del chico volviera a la vida y latiera, mas aun no lo lograron… desesperados, aumentaron la carga eléctrica, frente a un sorprendido Ludwig, quien solo mantenía su fría mirada en el cuerpo inerte del muchacho.

-¡Doctor lo perdemos! ¡Haga algo!

-Maldición… no te lleves a este niño, por favor, cualquiera menos este… ¡aumenten a 200! (Fran:LOOOOOOOOOOL estoy muerta de la risa XD es que no puedo hacer eso XDD-rueda de la risa- Italia: claro, me estas matando y te pones a reír, quien rayos te entiende….)

-¡El corazón no presenta signos de vida!-La enfermera que se encontraba cerca del electrocardiógrafo*, bajo lentamente la mirada con pena mientras dejaba que una pequeña lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

Un silencio lúgubre inundo aquella habitación de color blanco, Ludwig estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación sin decir nada, sabía lo que ocurría, lo supo desde el momento en que el muchacho llego al hospital, supo en ese mismo instante en que lo vio que no saldría de aquel lugar, mas si lo supo… ¿Por qué siente que su corazón se va rompiendo lentamente y las lágrimas inundan sus celestes ojos?

Los doctores y enfermeras dejaron escapar un suspiro cansado y más de algún sollozo se escucho. La enfermera que estaba llorando hace unos pocos minutos atrás, tapo al chico hasta la cabeza, se retiro de la habitación, siendo seguida por los demás. Pasaron junto al rubio y le dirigieron una mirada de pena, mas el chico los miro inexpresivamente, sentía que algo en su interior se rompía lentamente, había sentido esa sensación antes, cuando Gilbert se fue… mas no le tomo importancia y siguió a sus compañeros de trabajo, dejando al cuerpo del muchacho solo

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Cerca de 7 días habían pasado desde el fallecimiento del castaño, los días habían pasado como si nada para el médico apodado "hielo caminante", al igual que con sus otros pacientes que habían fallecido, fueron a retirar el cuerpo del chico a las pocas horas de haber muerto, los lamentos por parte de su hermano y abuelo resonaron por todo el edificio, el hermano gritaba como un condenado por la muerte de su pequeño hermano y su abuelo, solo se limitaba a sollozar en silencio.

Suspiro un poco cansado y levanto su vista, encontrándose con la habitación del que anterior era su paciente ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a ese sitio?; Volvió a suspirar y se introdujo dentro de aquel sitio, de todos modos, a nadie le importaba si el echaba un pequeño vistazo a aquella habitación.

Su azulada vista recorrió aquel sitio con precisión, mientras buscaba algún indicio de algo diferente; pero nada había cambiado, exceptuando que cierto muchacho, ya no se encontraba en aquella cama con una sonrisa…

Sintió que algo en su pecho se oprimía y que sus ojos se llenaban de un líquido; Negó con su cabeza para apartar aquellos molestos sentimientos que recurrían a él cuándo se acordaba de su paciente.

Se dirigió a la salida del lugar y sin querer volteo la basura, en donde miles de papeles se desprendieron por el suelo, oh genial, hoy al parecer no era su día.

Se arrodillo a recogerlos uno por uno y los volvía a depositar en el cesto de basura, mas uno de ellos llamó su atención, era un pequeño avión de papel con su nombre impreso en una de sus alas.

-¿Qué rayos? –Lentamente comenzó a deformar el pequeño avión para encontrarse con un retrato de su ser y una pequeña nota.

_Ve~ Hola Luddy…_

_Si, si, me has dicho que no diga así pero ¿sabes? No puedo evitarlo… _

_Ludwig, perdóname por todos los problemas que te he dado ¿sí? No es algo que pueda evitar… quizás esa es la razón por la que estoy hospitalizado en este sitio, para dejar de dar problemas… ¡pero bueno! No nos dejemos atormentar por mis problemas ¿ok?_

_¡Ve~ lamento el ser tan cobarde y no poder decírtelo a la cara! Pero yo… te amo demasiado… ¡te amo mucho Ludwig! Espero que puedas aceptar mis sentimientos… y si no lo haces ahora, puedo esperar… se que con mi encanto italiano (como dice mi abuelo) podre conquistarte_

_Atte: Feliciano Vargas._

Otra vez, aquel dolor volvía aparecer y ahora más doloroso, se llevó su mano a su boca y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sentía que volvería a llorar, al igual e incluso más fuerte que cuando perdió a su hermano.

Sacó nuevamente los papeles de basurero y comenzó a abrirlos uno por uno, descubriendo así que todos aquellos papeles que pensaba que eran inútiles, eran pequeños dibujos de el sonriendo y con unas pequeñas cartas…

Culpable, agarro todas aquellas notas, las guardo en su bolsillo y emprendió maratón hacia el cementerio en donde le habían comentado que enterarían al chico.

Tomo un taxi en la salida del hospital y le dio una dirección, sus pensamientos fueron abarcados por todas las crueles palabras que le había dicho al chico en vida, cerro sus ojos y espero a que el taxi llegara aquel sitio lo más pronto posible.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Y ahí se encontraba la tumba del muchacho… rodeada de flores y pequeñas tarjetas de amor y condolencias…

Cansado, suspiro y elevo su mirada hacia el cielo…

-Perdona por todo lo que te dije Feliciano- Susurro al aire, mientras volteaba su vista hacia la tumba- Perdona por el haberte tratado tan mal… es que tan solo tu… tu me haces recordar aquello que tanto me hace sufrir- Cerro sus ojos al sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por su mejillas- Yo solo… Lo siento… Lo siento por él no darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti… perdona por el no darme cuenta antes de lo que tu sentías, perdóname por haber sido tan obstinado, perdóname por el no poder permitir decir aquella palabra de 4 letras… perdóname por el no poder decirte que te a-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Luddy – Una dulce voz y una mano sobre su hombro le distrajo de sus palabras mientras volteaba a ver sorprendido.

Frente a él se encontraba Feliciano, sonriéndole dulcemente, como lo hacía cuando estaba en vida, haciendo que el rubio se reincorporara rápidamente.

-Fe-Feliciano…

-He pedido permiso allá arriba para venir a despedirme Ludwig-Señalo con su dedo en dirección hacia arriba mientras se acercaba al joven doctor.

-N-no, no te vayas.

-Ve Lo siento… pero no puedo hacer eso, ¡Dios se enojara mucho si desobedezco y no me dejara comer pasta!- Agito sus brazos exageradamente mientras un rubio lo miraba con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, ocasionando que el menor dejara todo aquel teatro y se acercara a él- Ludwig no quiero que estés triste… quiero que seas feliz ¿sí? ¡Qué formes una familia! ¡Que tengas muchas cosas! Y ¡Tengas un perro!, yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz ¿sí?-Le dedico una de sus más bellas sonrisas y se aparto de él, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer- Muchas gracias por el permitirme sentir aquel sentimiento que tu odias Ludwig, pero ¿sabes? No lo odies ni le temas, es algo muy hermoso que vale la pena sentir –Su voz comenzó a sentirse cada vez baja y triste- Bueno… mi tiempo se ha acabado, adiós Dr. Beilschmidt, aunque antes de irme… podrías decirme ¿Cuál es el nombre de aquella palabra?- El cuerpo del chico ya no se veía, mas aun Ludwig, a sabiendas de esto, cerro sus ojos y dejo que todas sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y con la voz quebrada, susurro

-_Aquella palabra, que tanto odie y tú me hiciste recordarla… es y será…__**Amor**__..._

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Vocabulario:_

_Desfibrilador: Un desfibrilador es un dispositivo que administra una descarga eléctrica al corazón a través de la pared torácica._

_Electrocardiógrafo:__Un electrocardiograma (ECG) es un procedimiento de diagnóstico médico con el que se obtiene un registro gráfico de la actividad eléctrica del corazón en función del tiempo._

* * *

**¡Bien! Un pequeño one-shot de Hetalia, con pareja principal GerIta y un leve PruAus… Inspirado en la canción "Cactus y espejismo" de Miku Hatsune…**

**Espero que le haya gustado y dejen Review!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**-End: 10-05-2013-**


End file.
